


Tangled Adventures

by Retired_fanficwriter



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retired_fanficwriter/pseuds/Retired_fanficwriter
Summary: What if Cassandra had been the one who found Rapunzel instead of Eugene?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Tangled Adventures

Cassandra had told her father she had left town for a lady in waiting job fair in Ingvarr, afterall, she told him, it’s not like there was any princess in Corona. The real reason she had left was so she could retrieve a stolen crown from a notorious crime duo called the Stabbington Brothers. Her father was always kind to her, but he wouldn’t understand her need to be a member of the guard, instead she would have to prove herself. 

She told him to not expect her back for a few days, explaining that if she was offered a job she would write a letter to him. By noon on the first day of her “return” trip she had run out of food. It probably didn’t help that some had fallen out while she was running away from the Stabbingtons. She decided to stop at a small village in the forest. 

She bought some bread and cheese from a small shop and walked to a bench outside to eat her meal. She was just about to take a bite of her bread when she could hear a familiar voice, a woman laughing as she spoke. 

“Oh but that entirely too much for these leeks,” the voice said. Cassandra looked around, and saw that it was coming from a cloaked figure, looking at a table of produce for sale. She wasn’t sure what but there was something oddly familiar about her, and it made Cassandra uncomfortable. 

Cassandra stood up, and started walking toward the woman, but the woman turned away and started walking into the woods, the only feature Cassandra could see was her thin, twig like, fingers and her curly black hair. 

“Hey, wait!” Cassandra called, surprising herself as she did so, but the woman didn’t turn around and only ran faster. Cassandra didn’t know why but she had the urge to follow the lady. 

She decided to follow the woman, stealthily, hiding behind trees and bushes along the way. She had not followed her long before they came up to a tower in the middle of the forest. “What is this place?” Cassandra said under her breath. 

She heard the woman call, “Raaapunzeel, let down your haaaair. I’m not getting any younger down here,” in almost a sing song voice. Then from the window at the top of the tower she saw a large yellow rope getting lowered. It took her a moment, but then she realized it was hair, when she saw a woman at the top of the tower pulling the older woman up. 

The woman's hood dropped, and Cassandra could better make out her facial features now, the woman had pale skin, and grey eyes, and suddenly a memory Cassandra didn’t even know she had came rushing back. 

Cassandra suddenly had the memory of a song, maybe from a music box. This woman must have known something, and Cassandra wasn’t going to just ignore that fact. 

When the woman had gone into the tower Cassandra decided to look for another entrance. She slowly started to walk toward the stone structure, careful to make sure nobody could see her above. She saw a small door, but it was covered in ivy, taking out her sword she cut through the plants and pushed the door open. Inside were cobwebs, and she could hear mice running around, it gave her the creeps but she knew she had to go up further. 

She started on the stairs, she knew it would take a while to get up, she just hoped she’d be able to get up in time. When she got about halfway up she began to hear a conversation, or maybe a song. 

“...On your own you won’t survive….” What was going on up there? Cassandra had just gotten to the top and was catching her breath, she peered through a crack in the tile and saw the older woman leaving the tower. 

“Ta-ta I’ll see you in a bit…” the woman called as she exited through a window. 

The blonde woman looked disappointed from where Cassandra stood, “I’ll be right here.” 

Cassandra turned around and was about to exit when she tripped on a loose stone in the staircase and fell slightly. She thought she had gone unhear, but then she saw a green lizard appear almost out of nowhere. The lizard looked angry, but Cassandra had seen angrier, she was about to laugh and walk around him, when she heard a girl scream behind her, she only caught a brief glimpse of the blonde swinging a frying pan. 

* * *

Rapunzel stared at the person she had just rendered unconscious with her frying pan. Her mother had warned her about ruffians and thugs, and even though this didn’t look like what Rapunzel had imagined one would look like she wasn’t going to take the chance. Rapunzel brought her into the main part of the tower, pulling her against the stone floor. Pascal, with a worried expression, drew her attention to the sword and numerous weapons spilling out of the woman's bag. 

Rapunzel, using her iron frying pan, moved the hair out of the girl's face. She didn’t seem to have sharp teeth for biting, like Mother had warned her about. Instead she looked kind, and trusting.

The intruder started to wake up, “Wha…?” she started to say, reaching her hand to her head. Rapunzel, being frightened and not wanting to take any chances, hit her again with a frying pan.

Rapunzel knew she would have to hide the intruder before Mother got back, she thought about the closet but she knew the door wouldn’t stay shut. Instead she decided on putting her back in the staircase. 

While the intruder situation was all but taken care of at the moment Rapunzel decided to take a closer look at the contents of the satchel the woman was carrying. There was a picture of her and a man in armour, possibly a friend or family member Rapunzel assumed. The next item Rapunzel saw was a letter addressed to a Cassandra, was that the woman's name? Then she saw a crown, but it must have been fake, she tried it on and laughed, it definitely did not suit her. 

She could hear her mother calling to be let up and quickly hid the satchel under the stairs, and put the tile back over the other staircase. She told Pascal to stay there and not let the intruder escape, she had a plan.

* * *

When Cassandra next awoke she felt something wet inside her ear, what was that? Her head had a throbbing pain, and where was she? Then she saw that she was tied up, with hair that seemed to stretch for miles.

“Struggling is pointless,” said a shadowy figure. “I know why you’re here and I’m not- I’m not afraid of you.” The shakiness in the voice told Cassandra that that wasn’t true. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Cassandra. 

The blonde stepped out of the shadows. “I’m the one asking questions here. Who are you and how did you find me?” she asked. 

“My name,” Cassandra began, calmly as her father had taught her, “is Cassandra.”

The blonde still didn’t look pleased. “Who else knows where I am _Cassandra_?” The woman said, not seeming pleased. 

“Nobody else knows where you are, lady. Look, I went into a village and saw a woman who I thought looked familiar so I followed her here.” 

“Yeah right,” said the blonde. “And let me guess now you want to make a wig, or sell my hair?” 

“What- no -why would I?”

“You mean you _don’t_ want my hair?” asked the woman. 

“No, of course not,” said Cassandra. She was confused but right now all she wanted was to get out of this tower and never come back. 

The chameleon walked up the chair she was tied to and stared at her. Then it went back to the blonde, and the two seemed to have a conversation, but Cassandra couldn’t make out what they were saying. She was just concerned about what her dad might think if he knew that on her first big adventure she got taken prisoner by some strange girl in the forest. 

“Okay _Cassandra_ I have a deal for you,” said the woman, again dragging her name out. She went behind the chair Cassandra was tied to and then spun it around, causing Cassandra to fall to the ground. “Do you know what these are?” 

Cassandra looked up to see a painting on the wall. It was of what looked like the woman and the lanterns at Corona. “You mean the lanterns they fly for the missing princess?” asked Cassandra flatly. 

“You will take me to them and then escort me back here and then I will let you go and return your bag to you,” said the blonde. 

Cassandra laughed at this, “Look, I’m from there, and I’m not supposed to return without my bag, so how about you just give it back to me,” said Cassandra. 

The chameleon on the woman's shoulder looked less than pleased when Cassandra said this, and the woman came closer to her, pulling on her own hair as she did so. 

“Something brought you here _Cassandra,_ fate, destiny, but I have made the decision to trust you. And you should trust me when I say that without helping me you will not get your bag back.” 

Cassandra was really regretting having followed that woman. Maybe this was punishment for following a stranger in the woods. “Okay so all I have to do is take you to see the lanterns and then you’ll give me back my bag?” 

“I promise,” said the woman, “and I never break a promise.”

Cassandra’s father would have been less than pleased if he knew she was negotiating with a captor, but then again something about this woman drew her in. She agreed to take the girl, who she learned was named Rapunzel to see the lanterns and hoped that the Stabbingtons wouldn’t find them on the way. 

Cassandra had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs and was catching her breath, she noticed that Rapunzel had not followed her. When she stepped outside she called up, “Hey aren’t you coming?” 

Then she saw Rapunzel tie her hair to the tower, and use it as a sort of pulley to lower herself. Well that sure beat taking all those stairs, Cassandra thought. The woman stopped just before her feet touched the ground, what was with this girl? 

“You don’t even have a pair of shoes!” Cassandra said. 

“No, why would I?” said Rapunzel. This girl was stranger than Cassandra had thought. 

As Rapunzel’s feet touched the ground she started to sing, “Just smell the grass the dirt-”

“I don’t really think they have much of a smell,” said Cassandra flatly. 

“-just feel that summer breeze the way it’s calling me.” 

Cassandra decided to just let Rapunzel do her thing, they would still make it to Corona in a matter of days. She did notice that Rapunzel was running chaotically, and she had to run even faster to catch up to her. When she caught up to Rapunzel she heard her say, “Mother would be so furious.” 

She had to coax Rapunzel into continuing to walk, but when they got to a brook Rapunzel wanted to stop and feel the water, saying, “What she doesn’t know won’t kill her right?” Cassandra decided that Rapunzel must have been talking to herself more so than to her. 

They had walked for two more minutes before Rapunzel wanted to explore a cave and said, “This is going to kill her.” Then they had walked two more minutes before the blonde kicked some leaves and exclaimed how much fun she was having. It seemed to take hours of the girl going between how she must have been a horrible daughter and how she should turn around and how she would never go back again. Cassandra had no idea what was going on with this girl. 

After what seemed like hours of this, but must have only been about twenty minutes Cassandra decided to approach Rapunzel. “You know I think you have had a big day, why don’t we just take you to the nearest village and get some help from a sheriff?” 

“What?” Said Rapunzel, “I don’t need help from a sheriff, I just need to see the glowing lights.” 

This was useless Cassandra thought. She was reminded that she never did end up getting to finish her food by the sound of her stomach grumbling. “Come on, we should at least try to find some food on the way.” 

* * *

Gothel ran back toward her tower as soon as she saw a palace horse. She wouldn’t let them take the sundrop - she meant her daughter- away from her. When Rapunzel didn’t respond when she called up she ran around to the back entrance, but the ivy that had been there was now gone, someone had broken in. 

When Gothel got to the top she checked all of the hiding places where Rapunzel could be, but nothing, she knew she would have to find her or she would start to rapidly age. She began to check every corner of the tower, until she saw a bag under the stairs. She opened it and saw a crown, this was not good. 

The crown was studded with diamonds and jewels, it wasn’t just any crown it was the princess’. She rummaged through the bag some more and saw a picture of the captain of the guard, a young woman who looked vaguely familiar. Then she found a letter addressed to Cassandra, no that couldn’t be. 

* * *

Rapunzel noticed a sign that said, ‘The Snuggly Duckling,’ and could smell food inside. 

“Cassandra stop, can we go in?” she said. 

“I don’t know Rapunzel, we have a long walk ahead of us,” Cassandra said, not wanting to say the real reason she was avoiding it was because if any of them found out whose daughter she was, it may cause problems. 

“Please Cass, pleeease.”

Cassandra relented, “Fine, but we aren’t staying long and don’t talk to anyone.” 

When they walked inside Rapunzel was horrified, all of the people in here looked exactly like Mother had always warned her, sharp jagged teeth, bloody beards, hook hands. These must have been the real ruffians. One of them, a man with a hook hand approached. 

“Why do you look so familiar,” he said, squinting at Cassandra. 

Cassandra turned her head slightly, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Wait a minute you’re that guards girl, ain’t ya?” said the man. 

“No,” Cassandra said flatly. 

“Yeah, I think that is her,” said a man wearing a helmet. 

“I wonder how much he’d be willing to pay to make sure that not one hair on his daughter's head gets scratched,” said the man with a hook hand as he picked up an axe. 

“Wait!” said Rapunzel, standing in front of Cassandra and shielding her. “Cassandra is my guide, and I need her so that I can see the glowing lights. It’s my dream, and don’t you all have dreams?” 

The man with a hook hand came closer to Rapunzel, growling under his breath and then said, “I had a dream once.” He threw an ax just above an accordion player's head to signal him to start playing. 

“ _I_ _’m malicious, mean and scary_ ,” he began singing, “ _my sneer could curdle dairy, and violence wise my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook, I’ve always yearned to be a concert pianist.”_

Rapunzel could hardly believe what she was seeing. She looked at Cassandra who looked skeptical, as everyone else started singing along. It wasn’t until Hookhand looked at Cassandra that she finally started to speak. 

“I don’t sing,” she said. All of the patrons in the bar looked at her angrily, so instead she started to sing. “ _Sure I’ve got a dream, I’ve got a dream, where I join a team, of palace guards, but as I said I’m really not a bard.”_

Rapunzel looked at her and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then she started. “ _I’ve got a dream, I’ve got a dream, I just really want to see the glowing lanterns gleam, and with every passing hour, I’m so glad I left my tower, like all you other folks I’ve got a dream.”_

She was surprised by how much easier it was to tell this bar of strangers her dream than it was her own mother and she liked how they applauded her rather than lecturing her. They were all still singing when two tough looking red haired men walked in. 

Rapunzel was grabbed by Cassandra, who pulled her behind the bar and signaled for her to stay quiet with a worried expression on her face. 

“You fellas ain't seen a girl around here, have you?” said one wearing an eyepatch, while the second one spat at a tin cup. 

“No of course not,” said the man wearing a helmet, “what girl would want to come to a place like this?”

It was their friend with a hook who subtly signaled to Rapunzel that there was a trapped door behind the bar. Rapunzel whispered a thank you and blow him a kiss before the pair took off. 

* * *

Cassandra was holding a lantern, while Rapunzel and her walked through the underground tunnel. 

“So why did you enter my tower to begin with?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Look, I thought I saw someone that I maybe knew, but it was nothing,” said Cassandra. She didn’t believe in having touchy-feely conversations. “But were you really up there your entire life?” 

“We yeah, but only because my mother always said it was terrible outside in the real world.” 

“But why? I mean sure we did just run into a bar full of ruffians, but they weren’t even so bad.” 

Cassandra stared at Rapunzel’s piercing green eyes, until they could hear someone following them. "Stabbingtons,” Cassandra explained as she grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and started to run. 

When she got outside she realized they were at the top of a cliff , near what seemed to be a water system or maybe an abandoned mine. Cassandra didn’t have long to try and think of a plan, and without her weapons she knew she couldn't take on the Stabbingtons. She was looking for a way out, when Rapunzel was able to swing herself across to another cliff, but dropped her pan as she did so. Cassandra felt betrayed, of course she shouldn’t have trusted someone she just met. Cassandra picked up the pan, ready to fight the Stabbingtons with it if she had to, until Rapunzel’s hair was lassoed around her and pulled her towards her. 

“Didn’t think I’d abandon you, did you?” called Rapunzel. 

Cassandra barely had time to prepare herself before she landed on an aqueduct, she put her feet on the pan and used it to surf the duct. She looked up at Rapunzel and signaled for her to follow.

Cassandra was making good speed, but then she felt one of the columns holding the aqueduct shake and heard a crashing sound, and she knew that it had just fallen. She then heard an even louder bang just before she jumped off the aqueduct and onto the ground, and turned around to see that the dam had burst, not only were the girls outrunning the Stabbingtons they were also outrunning a flood. 

Rapunzel jumped in front of her and pointed toward an old mining tunnel in the rockface. The two barely made it before a giant boulder fell, sealing them almost entirely into the mountain. It was dark, too dark to see, but Cassandra felt her feet first and then her legs getting soaked, she knew she had to find an opening in the mountain. There had to be a loose stone somewhere, surely. 

Cassandra ducked underwater and was frantically feeling for a crack, or rocks small enough that they could be moved, but nothing. She resurfaced to catch her breath and then ducked again, it was no use. She could hear Rapunzel banging the pan against the stone and she tried to help her move some of the rocks, but it was no use.

“There’s no way out,” Cassandra said, reaching for Rapunzel’s hand. 

Cassandra could hear Rapunzel crying and blaming herself for their current situation. “I’m so sorry Cassandra,” she said. 

As the water rose to her neck Cassandra said, “Don’t be, I’ve had more fun today than I did in the past twenty one years.” 

“I also had fun,” said Rapunzel, laying Cassandra’s hand against her face, “it was the first time I felt like someone wanted to be with me for something other than my magic glowing hair.” 

“You’re what?!”

Then as the water reached their necks Rapunzel started to sing, she kept on singing until it had covered her mouth, and much to Cassandra’s surprise she was right. Her hair lit up in a bright yellow colour, and Cassandra was able to see a slight hole covered only by small rocks, she started digging in the middle of the pile and pushed her hand through to the other side, feeling her bones get a little crushed as she did so, she was certain it broke. Then finally, the rock wall collapsed and the water, and the girls drained out into a river. 

They got pushed toward shore and both spit out water, and started gasping for air. Cassandra looked at Rapunzel and started to laugh. 

“We made it,” Rapunzel gasped. 

“That actually worked,” said Cassandra trying to turn onto her side, but then wincing in pain and looking at her arm. 

“Let me see it,” said Rapunzel. 

“No, I need a tree branch or something to keep it in place, I think it’s broken,” Said Cassandra. 

“Cass, my hair can fix it,” said Rapunzel.

* * *

Gothel had been tracking Rapunzel and Cassandra, thanks to a very talkative bartender she was able to find where the secret tunnel let out. She was waiting, she didn’t care if that little twerp she once called her daughter was okay or not, she just cared about the hair. Who knows, Cassandra had probably already corrupted her, telling her stories about how she was neglected and how she got abandoned. Gothel would think of a way to convince her otherwise. 

When the door opened it wasn’t Rapunzel and Cassandra who stepped out, it was two red haired men, one who had sideburns and one who had an eyepatch. Gothel thought for a moment, and then decided that this was better. 

“Gentlemeeen,” she called moving out of the shadows, “Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs, chasing their tails and think for a moment.” She held up the crown as she said this, a dramatic flare always helped. 

The men looked frightened at first, and then they took out their knives. These men certainly were not the sharpest. 

“Oh, please, there’s no need for that,” Gothel said as she throw the crown toward them. They fought with each other for a second, until the larger one decided he should be the one to hold it. 

Gothel waited, and then added, “Well if that’s all you want then be on your way, I was going to offer you something worth many crowns but apparently you’re not interested. You would have been rich beyond belief and that’s not even the best part, but oh well. C’est la vie, enjoy your _crown_.”

The one with an eyepatch said, “Wait, what’s the best part?"

  
“You’ll get revenge on the captain who put you away more times than you can count, not to mention his daughter,” said Gothel, holding up the photo of Cassandra and the captain.

* * *

Cassandra had insisted that they set up camp before Rapunzel tended to her arm. She didn’t want a wild animal to come and attack them, or for them to freeze to death because they didn’t have a fire. For someone who had never been camping or even outside of a tower, Rapunzel was surprisingly fast at setting up camp. She wouldn’t let Cassandra help her with her arm fractured, and toddler her to sit down, that was an order. You’d swear she was a princess or something thought Cassandra. 

After camp was set up Rapunzel started to tie her hair around Cassandra’s arm. Cassandra couldn’t help but wince as she did so. “So tell me again, Raps, how tying your hair around my arm is going to fix it?” 

“Just wait,” said Rapunzel, before she started to sing the same song she had sang while they had nearly drowned. Cassandra watched as the hair lit up again Slowly Cassandra felt her arm starting to feel better until it was like it had never even been broken. 

Cassandra examined her arm when Rapunzel finished singing, “What- how? I mean that’s amazing.” 

She looked at Rapunzel who was smiling shyly, and combing her fingers through her hair. “That’s why I can never leave my tower. Mother says that people tried to cut my hair, and take it for themselves, but when they do that, it turns dark and loses its powers.” Rapunzel moved her long hair out of the way to show Cassandra a shorter strand that was darker than the rest. 

“Why do you still want to go back, if you were never allowed to leave?” Cassandra asked. 

“It’s complicated,” said Rapunzel. Then, she added, “So you want to join the guard?” It signaled to Cassandra that the previous conversation was over. 

“Yeah, well my dad, my adoptive dad, he’s the captain of the guard. I’m sure he would rather I be a lady in waiting or something less dangerous, but I just want to prove to him that I can be a member of the guard and I can take care of myself.” Then she looked at Rapunzel who had moved closer, her knee touching Cassandra’s. “He means well, he can just be overprotective and he tends to expect more from me than anyone else, but then he’s captain of the guard and I guess that comes with the territory.” 

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Asked Rapunzel. 

“No, I don’t remember my biological family, and as far back as I remember he’s always been there.” 

“You don’t remember anything at all?” asked Rapunzel, inching closer still, so that her arm and Cassandra’s were touching. 

“I remember I had this music box, but that’s it,” said Cassandra. She suddenly became aware of how much this demanding, and slightly annoying girl had come to mean to her. “I think I’d better go and collect some firewood,” said Cassandra, standing up and walking toward the woods. 

“Cass!” called Rapunzel. “I think you would make an excellent member of the guard.”

Cassandra, without turning around said, “And you would make an excellent explorer.” 

* * *

Rapunzel sat by the fire, still feeling her heart racing from what had just happened. She was listening to the crackling fire when something interrupted. 

“It’s about time she left!” called a familiar voice from behind. Rapunzel jumped and gasped. 

“Mother?” Rapunzel said, more frightened than anything. She saw Pascal turn brown to blend into the ground. 

“Hello dear,” said her mother, coming closer to pull Rapunzel into a hug. 

“But I- I don’t- How did you find me?” Rapunzel stammered. 

“Oh, you know I just listened for the sound of an ungrateful daughter and followed that,” said Gothel, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel.

“Mother-” 

“Come, now, Rapunzel it’s time we went home,” said Gothel. 

“Mother, I’ve been on this amazing adventure, and I made so many friends and I even met someone.” 

“She’s a nobody!” said Gothel. 

“Mother, I love her,” said Rapunzel. 

“Oh come now,” started Gothel. “What will you two do, run off and never look back? Or maybe you will find somewhere nice to settle down only for someone to catch you two holding hands and call it witchcraft? Don’t be a dummy, come with mummy.” 

“No!” Rapunzel said, as she slammed her foot to the ground. “I’m not going back with you ever again.” 

“Oh, well since you think you know this girl so well, why don’t you give her this,” said Gothel, throwing the very same crown Rapunzel had hid toward her. “If she gets her hands on this she won’t need you anymore, and oh, don’t forget to not come crying back to me when she leaves you.”

Gothel then disappeared into the night again, leaving Rapunzel alone with only her thoughts. She could hear twigs snapping as Cassandra got nearer and quickly hid the crown in an opening in a tree. 

“Hey, Raps!” said Cassandra, “I was thinking, maybe tomorrow I could take you to Monty’s Sweet Shop and show you around Corona a little bit.” 

* * *

The next morning Cassandra woke up to the sound of bells, they were near Corona now, and would likely get there before noon. “Come on, Raps, time to head out,” said Cassandra. 

The two walked only a few minutes until Cassandra realized where she was. Then she said, “Come on, I’ve got something to show you,” and dragged Rapunzel by the hand. 

She led Rapunzel to a clearing on top of a hill, and from here all of Corona was visible. The large bridge, the castle, even the town. 

“Wow,” said Rapunzel, with a big smile. Yeah, the view was really something.

“We’re almost there,” said Cassandra. Followed by, “Race you there!”

The two started running downhill towards the bridge, when Cassandra tripped over Rapunzel’s hair, causing both of them to tumblr down hill and get tangled in the hair. They were wrapped chest to chest and started laughing. Cassandra couldn’t help but stare at Rapunzel’s light green eyes. They stayed there, laughing for a moment, before untangling themselves. 

“Can I braid it?” Cassandra said. 

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, “I’ve never had it braided before Mother always made me have it down.” 

“Well Raps, I think you’ll find this much better,” said Cassandra, combing her friends hair with her fingers and starting to braid it. There was something oddly calming about braiding it and Cassandra was surprised that she liked it, especially since she had always begged her father to not make her a lady in waiting. 

The two were now ready to go into Corona. Once inside Cassandra was surprised it was so busy, she always forgot that people came from all of the neighboring kingdoms for the lantern festival. 

There were people drawing in chalk on the main street and Rapunzel pulled Cassandra toward them. Rapunzel asked if she could join, and started to draw, Cassandra had never seen someone draw so well before. When Rapunzel finished Cassandra already had a chocolate croissant for them to split. 

Cassandra turned her back to Rapunzel for a moment, just long enough to book a surprise for the evening, and when she turned back she was surprised to see that Rapunzel had started dancing and others were beginning to join. Rapunzel gestured for Cassandra to join her, and Cassandra shook her head, she had never danced before. But, Rapunzel pulled her in and the two were in the center of the large crowd dancing. Cassandra had to admit sometimes it was nice to be at the center stage. 

After that they walked around the town on the mains street until the sun started to set, Cassandra found a pocket book in a bookstore called _Adventures in Corona and Beyond_ and bought it for Rapunzel. On the inside cover she wrote a message. 

Once the sun started to set Cassandra held Rapunzel's hand in her left hand, while holding a basket in her right and walked toward the boat docks, this was Rapunzel’s surprise for the evening, a boat ride to watch the lanterns. 

“Lady’s first,” Cassandra joked as she held Rapunzel’s hand while she got into the boat.

Cassandra rowed the boat into the middle of the water, the perfect view for the evening. From here they could see all of Corona, and they still had privacy. She pulled some cheese, grapes and crackers out of her basket. She also presented Rapunzel with the book she had bought her.

“Cass, this is everything I could have ever wanted,” said Rapunzel.

“Well, if you only get outside once, I wanted to make it memorable,” said Cassandra. “Open the book,” she urged.

Rapunzel opened the book and started reading the inscription, “To the most adventurous person I know. I hope you never stop exploring the world and dreaming.” Cassandra saw that Rapunzel’s eyes were getting teary and she did not do touchy-feely.

“Hey, look, it’s about to start,” said Cass, patting Rapunzel’s shoulder. The two looked up toward the castle, where the first lantern would be set free. Only a minute later the first lantern was in the sky, and then slowly, more and more joined it, as they rose they reflected off of the water. Cassandra had seen this for the past eighteen years, but this time she was staring at Rapunzel instead of the lanterns. 

“It’s so beautiful,” said Rapunzel, almost under her breath. 

“Yeah, it’s really something,” said Cassandra, still staring at Rapunzel. 

Cassandra could feel a cool breeze coming off the water, and took off her coat, handing it to Rapunzel. Rapunzel excitedly put it on, holding it over her shoulders.

Rapunzel then turned toward Cassandra who was holding one round and one square lantern, “Your choice,” she said. Rapunzel took the round one in her hands, and they both let them go, watching them rise in the sky, until they were no longer visible. 

“Cass, I never dreamt that this would happen to me,” Rapunzel said. 

“Neither did I,” Cassandra said, leaning in closer. Cassandra looked Rapunzel in the eyes, but just beyond her in the distance she saw that same shadowy figure that she had followed up the tower. She felt her heart start to race and she knew she had to do something, there was no way she could let Rapunzel go back to that tower for the rest of her life. 

Cassandra pulled away from Rapunzel, saying, “I just have something I need to do, alone, quickly.” 

* * *

When they got on dry land again Cassandra went into the woods and told Rapunzel to stay with the boat. She saw the woman, Rapunzel’s mother, standing past some rocks on shore. 

“How dare you," Cassandra started. 

“Oh, I know, I left you all alone,” the woman started dragging out her vowels. “Poor _Cassandra_ , never good enough for her mother who chose another child instead, never good enough for her father to let her join the guard, never good enough for all of Corona to accept her as a warrior.” 

“How do you-”

“Think my darling,” Gothel said. “I was your mother, but maybe if you had just been a better child I wouldn’t have had to abandon you.”

Cassandra felt tears rolling down her cheek. “You’re lying!” 

“Am I?” said Gothel, holding a music box in her hands. She started to wind it up and music came out of it, the same music that Cassandra had remembered a few days prior. “It was never your fault,” Gothel said, “you just never stood a chance. You were always second best. Never the prettiest, never the most well behaved, never the smartest. I mean honestly I was surprised anyone even wanted to adopt you in the first place.” 

Cassandra had memories of being left alone to clean the entire cottage, of her mother always choosing to look in a mirror rather than look at her. She had memories of her begging her mother to fix that music box, which she would always complain about while doing. She remembered her mother leaving her alone for days and at one point a week, to fend for herself, not saying when she would return, and she remembered that night her mother was holding a baby with blonde hair, and abandoned Cassandra, cutting the drawstrings on the bridge. 

“Why are you doing this?” Cassandra asked. 

“Because my child, doesn’t it make you want to hate her, don’t you want revenge on that child who stole your mother from you.” 

“It wasn’t her who stole you, you stole her, you made that decision!” Cassandra yelled. 

Then she saw Gothel’s eyes turn angrier, her mouth curl. “Get her boys.”

Cassandra didn’t have time to prepare herself before the Stabbington Brothers grabbed her from behind. “Hey, how much do you think the captain would pay for his daughter back?” said one. 

“Or maybe we should just lock her up for ten years,” said the other. 

Gothel laughed and walked away. Cassandra tried to break free but she could not. They had her tied up and then put a bag over her head. 

* * *

“So what about the girl who has healing hair?” said the brother with an eyepatch, causing Gothel to turn around.

Gothel didn't have time to deal with these idiots any longer. “Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys.” she stepped in the middle of them, and laying her hands on their backs. “Why ruin a good alliance talking like that.” 

“Because it seems like you’re getting the better end of the deal,” said the one with the sideburns. 

“She quietly took the two rocks her hand in each of her pockets out. “Well that’s because I am,” she said gravely as she smacked them both with the rocks in the back of the head, rendering them unconscious. 

* * *

Rapunzel was beginning to worry, it had been a while since Cassandra had gone, maybe she should go look for her. Then, she saw a slim figure in the distance. She could hardly contain herself, but as the figure got closer she recognized the features, it was Gothel. 

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Rapunzel said in a demanding tone. 

“Well, you didn’t think I’d let you wander off with a stranger, especially one that would desert you.” 

“No, Cass wouldn’t.”

“I watched her, she took off in a boat. When she found the crown in the tree she just took pity on you, but now she realized you weren’t worth the effort.” 

“You’re lying!” said Rapunzel, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. 

“See for yourself,” Gothel said, gesturing toward a boat in the harbour with a woman on board, crown in hand. 

“But-but she- how could she?” Rapunzel said feeling the warm tears roll down her face. 

“Oh, it’s oaky, Mommy’s here now, you don’t have to worry about any of this anymore, let’s just go home and forget this ever happened.” 

Gothel pulled Rapunzel along, not giving her a moment to collect her thoughts.

* * *

When Cassandra came to she was in a boat, heading back towards Corona, with the crown in hand. She tried to untie the ropes, but they were too tight. She had to save Rapunzel, she didn’t know how, but she knew she would do anything to prevent her from living the rest of her life in a tower with that horrible woman. 

Thankfully, when she got to shore it was her father who spotted her. “Cassandra?!” The captain said, surprised. “How did you get the-”

“Dad, please, I’ll explain later, I just need you to untie me.”

“Whatever it is I can help you Cassandra,” her father said. 

“Dad, I just need Max,” Cassandra said, frantic now. 

She saw a worry and a kindness in her dad’s eyes that she was unfamiliar with. He bit his lip for a moment and then said, “Okay, but if you are in any kind of trouble you come right back here or send Max."

* * *

“It’s not your fault dear,” said Gothel, unbraiding Rapunzel’s hair. “After all, the world is a cruel place, and not everyone is as nice as I am.” 

Rapunzel didn’t answer. She was still wearing Cass’ jacket and even though it hurt her to remember what had happened she felt safe in it. When Gothel left the room Rapunzel pulled the pocket book out of the jacket pocket, and read the inscription again. How could Cass do something like this? 

Then she turned the page and saw a picture drawn, of a baby, with blonde hair and green eyes. The caption indicated that it was a painting of the missing princess at an art gallery in Corona. Rapunzel felt her heart start to race, that was her, it looked just like her at that age, and their birthdays were the same. 

Her hands felt clammy as she burst out of her bedroom. “I’m the princess,” said Rapunzel.

“Now Rapunzel, what are you talking about. You must have an overactive imagination,” said Gothel, a full octave higher than her normal voice. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Rapunzel said louder. “I know the truth.”

“Rapunzel, come on, you sound ridiculous.” 

“Do I _mother_ or maybe I should call you _Gothel_. You ruined my life, you were the one who used me for my hair all along!”

Gothel cracked her shoulders and then said. “I always knew this day would come. But think child, where would you go?” She stood in front of Rapunzel, blocking her onto the stairs. 

“Anywhere that isn’t here,” Rapunzel answered, shoving Gothel harder than she meant to so that Gothel broke the mirror. 

“How dare you…” Gothel said. Then before Rapunzel could do anything Gothel had lunged at her from behind, causing her to fall. The two struggled for a moment, but Gothel grabbed some rope and tied Rapunzel's hands together, and then covered her mouth.

* * *

Max was the fastest horse in all of the seven kingdoms and in less than ten minutes Cassandra had watched the Snuggly Duckling, the campsite, the caves, the brook and the hills they had adventured through speed past. She jumped off of Max before he even stopped as soon as she was below the tower.

She quickly ran to the staircase and took them, two at a time, running up them in what seemed like only seconds. She stared through the crack in the floor tile, she didn’t see Gothel, or any sign of Rapunzel, she just hoped that she was not too late. She pushed the tile up and looked around. Then, in the far corner of the room she saw Rapunzel, tied up, with her mouth covered. She was trying to scream, and her eyes widened with concern when Cassandra hoisted herself onto the floor. Then, before Cassandra could turn around she felt a stabbing pain in her side and fell to the floor in agony. 

“Oh, I thought I told you, I didn’t want you as a child, of course I don’t want you now,” said Gothel, stepping over Cassandra. Cassandra tried to get into a sitting position, feeling the smooth tile floor with her hand. Suddenly she felt something different, and held it in her hand. 

“You’re wrong,” Cassandra said, gasping as she did. 

“Excuse me?” Gothel said. 

“I was raised by a wonderful man...and I _never_ even gave you a second thought.” Cassandra winced in pain. “And I’m glad you left me.”

Gothel did not even respond to Cassandra. “Come on Rapunzel, it’s time we left,” said Gothel. 

Rapunzel was struggling. Pascal tried to jump at Gothel, but she swatted him away. Cassandra could barely see her vision was getting darker and blurrier. She did see that Rapunzel managed to get the cloth off her mouth. 

“Please!” Rapunzel pleaded. “Just let me save her, then I will go anywhere, I will do anything, I will never go outside again. Please just let me heal her.” 

“Don’t,” Cass tried to yell but it came out as more of a gasp. 

Gothel grabbed Cassandra and tied her to a column in the tower. Cassandra could feel her shirt was covered in blood. 

When Rapunzel came toward her Cassandra pleaded with her. “Please, don’t do this. Raps, you can’t do this.” 

“Cass,” Rapunzel said, holding her hand, “I have to. I can’t lose you.” 

“You will either way,” Cassandra said, feeling herself growing weaker. She knew she had to act fast. If she was going to die, dying in the arms of someone she loved was not a bad way to go. 

“Raps, wait, I just want to get one more look.” Cassandra stroked Rapunzel’s hair with one hand and held the other against her face. 

Then she tucked her hand behind Rapunzel’s hair, and used the piece of broken glass to cut it. 

“No!” Yelled Rapunzel and Gothel in unison. 

Cassandra didn’t see what happened after Rapunzel’s hair turned brown, but she did hear screaming from Gothel, and then silence. 

Then she heard Rapunzel crying over her and could feel that she was in her arms. 

“Cass, stay with me. I’ll get you help,” begged Rapunzel. 

Cassandra was breathing in more of a gasp now. “You were my greatest adventure.”

“And you were mine.” 

Then the world went black.

* * *

When Cassandra opened her eyes again, she could see that Rapunzel had been crying. She tried to think of something witty to say, but all she did was hug Rapunzel and chuckle. 

“Your hair would be much easier to braid now,” Cassandra said, laughing. 

The pair just sat there, embracing for a while. Then finally Rapunzel kissed Cassandra. When their lips parted they stayed forehead to forehead until they heard a sound outside. They both started to climb down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom they saw the Captain of the guard on Max. 

“Dad, how did you know?” Cassandra said, still holding Rapunzel’s hand. 

“Max came for me,” her father said. “And who is this?” he said extending a hand to Rapunzel. Meanwhile, Max looked overly pleased with himself.

“Dad, this is Rapunzel,” Cassandra said, leaning into her and smiling. 

“The missing princess,” Rapunzel added.

Both the captain’s and Max’s jaws dropped and they kneeled. “Your majesty,” said the captain

On the way home the girls told the captain about their adventure. Rapunzel tried to embellish as much as she could to hopefully convince him to have Cassandra on the guard. 

“So wait you got stabbed?” 

“Yes, but then Rapunzel was able to heal me.” 

“I’m not too sure I understand,” he said. 

“Neither was I at first,” said Cassandra.

* * *

The king and queen had had many imposters pretending to be the missing princess over the years. They had stopped allowing people who claimed to be her to come forward, as much as it broke their hearts they knew they could not take any more false hope. But, when the captain of the guard, and one of their most trusted advisors, showed up in the throne room claiming to have found the princess, they believed him. 

He led them outside, to a gazebo, where he said their daughter was. First they noticed his own daughter there, and then they saw another woman, with almond brown hair, just like the queens, and bright green eyes. They knew that their daughter had finally returned, and she brought with her another soon to be family member, Cassandra. 


End file.
